


Ra's Sun and Nut's Moon

by your_taxidermy



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: Bayak finds himself watching the day fade into night





	Ra's Sun and Nut's Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is shitty but I'm really into AC:O and wanted to write something for it :D  
> I need to work on my drabble skills so I think AC will be my tester! 
> 
> Do enjoy

The assassin scanned the wide desert, his face covered with a dark red scarf, his eyes garnished with surma. He always had the most beautiful irises anyone had ever seen. The sun was sinking behind the pyramids, rays of light cascading over Giza as he watched the lights slowly change. “Ra has blessed this land with ample sunlight,” he said to himself, a faint smile forming on his face. His crow’s feet formed when he looked so happy, he saw them as a symbol of experience - not a sign of age. 

 

As he sat in the sand with a slow-burning flame in front of him, a well-trusted lady flew next to him and landed on his arm. “Senu!’ The man smiled at her and kisses her head, the bird nuzzled into his cheek and let out a gentle caw. He noticed her feathers were ruffled and stained with now dried blood. “Senu, what has happened to you?” Bayak went to examine her wing to find a nick of perhaps another bird - she was prone to getting in fights. 

 

He grabbed his canister of water and poured it into his hand to rub on the wound. “You need to rest, Senu. Drink up, my girl.” His smooth voice spilled from his bitten lips like a waterfall; he poured more water into the palm of his hand and watched his faithful bird drink the water until it was gone. She shook her wings and the assassins laughed at her as her feathers ruffled and then slowly settled on her skin. “Stay with me Senu - let us watch the sunset.” 

 

The night fell over his campsite and the stars became visible in the clear skies. He thought of his son as he gazed at the stars with Senu. A soft wind blew on him, a pleasant chill from the blazing heat from the day- Ra closed his eyes into the night while the great goddess Nut opened her eyes to bless the people with moonlight. 

 

When she would drift into a sleep, Ra’s fiery eyes would once again bless the people with sun. 


End file.
